The DBZ Musketeers
by HotaruKat
Summary: Gohan finds himself in eighteenth century France on a quest to become a musketeer. But he has to overcome a couple of challenges along the way!


Hi again. It's been a while since I put something up. But inspiration can come at any time! I was really bored and didn't want to work on my book report about The Three Musketeers, so I wrote a DBZ Fanfic about it. It's a humor story I wrote a couple weeks ago. I found it in my 'fanfiction' file, so I decided to put it up and see what happens. Read it PLEASE! Watch out its really weird! Enjoy- BulmaYah 325 Oh, and don't forget to Review! 

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of DBZ. I also don't own any part of The Three Musketeers so don't sue me for that either!!

****

Cast of Characters- In order of appearance

Gohan- - Gohagnon- a guy who wants to be a musketeer

Goten(chibi)- - Planchten- his trusty lackey and sidekick

Videl- - Constance Videl- The love interest

Master Roshi- - Master Roshi de Treville- the captain of the Musketeers

Goku- Gorthos- -A hungry musketeer

Vegeta- - Vegetathos- A musketeer with an attitude

Trunks(chibi)-- GriTrunks- his lackey

Trunks(mirai)- - AraTrunks- A good natured musketeer

Pan- MousquePan- his lackey

Wait and see, there are more to come

__

Gohan never imagined a book could be so interesting. Sort of. The Three Musketeers was pretty good. He had stayed up to finish reading the last chapters and it was almost three in the morning. Just two more chapters until the end...

***

Three figures stood at the gate to Paris. One was incredably short, the other was much taller but of normal stature, the last was a horse. Silenty they entered the bustling. Gohagnon had traveled for two days to make it to Paris. Now he was going to be a musketeer. Gohagnon handed the reigns of his horse, Sandy, to his servant and friend, Planchten. Gohagnon looked at the buildings that lined the streets. All he needed now was a place to stay.

"Hey Gohan! I've never been to Paris before. It's really cool!!" said Planchten.

"Goten! I'm dreaming I'm D'Artagnon from the Three Musketeer's! You're my trusty sidekick Planchten. Please stay in character!!"

"Oh you're no fun."

Gohagnon scowled at his little lackey and made his way through the crowded streets of 18th century Paris. He stopped in front a small house with a FOR RENT sign in the window.

"I'm not sure that's historically accurate." Gohagnon muttered to himself as his companion entered the house to enquire about the room.

"Sir!" Planchten yelled to his master after leaving the house. "The good lady who owns this residence would like to meet you. (When have I ever spoken like that before)!?"

Gohagnon let the last comment slide as he entered the house of the beautiful Constance Videl. The old wooden house was dark. In the corner of the room he could see a lovely lady. Constance Videl was dressed in a lovely gown of the fashion with a plunging neckline and was _lifting weights??_

"Fair lady Constance Videl, I do not believe it is right that a woman should be strengthening her arms in this time period!!"

"You don't think you could think of something a little more original?" she asked as the weights were replaced by a knitting set. _Now she's in character_ thought Gohan. Constance Videl continued "Monsieur Gohagnon, you have asked to lodge in this household. If you have the money you may." Gohagnon gave her his bag of francs and followed his little lackey to his room." 

Planchten was picking some grimy wallpaper off the wall of the tiny room as Gohagnon exclaimed "That is the most lovely woman I have ever seen, Planchten! I must get to know her more, but how?"

"Gohan you already know her, you're married! (Oh I forgot this is your dream) My sources tell me she works for Queen Annedroid 18. Maybe if you successfully become a musketeer of the king, you can see her again at the palace."

"A my dream of becoming a musketeer. How long have waited in my small town for a chance to prove myself? To long! Now everyone shall know that I am more than a peasant from the countryside. I will make something of my name or it isn't Gohan..oops.. Gohagnon!! I must away to the palace to see Master Treville!"

Planchten just stared in wonder as Gohagnon swept out of the small, windowless room. "When was the last time anyone said something like that?" he muttered.

"Goten, um, Planchten, you're ruining the moment!" Gohagnon yelled back as he jumped down the stairs to the first floor.

"Sorry Master Gohagnon."

Gohagnon ran out into the street and stared blankly at the twisting streets of Paris. "Now where am I supposed to go?" Then, just infront of him a neon sign appeared pointing to the left. "I guess that's the way! Come trusty steed!" Out of the shadows a sand-yellow horse jumped out and Gohagnon rode to the house of Master Roshi de Treville. 

He stopped infront of the house where the neon signs ended. Gohagnon walked up the large stair case and waited to be let into Master Roshi de Treville's main chamber. As he sat in one of the plush chairs he noticed a musketeer who looked a lot like Goku.

"Look at this beautiful turkey and ham sandwich I just purchased! It nearly cost a day's salary! What do think of that?" A small crowd of musketeers had gathered around Gorthos as he showed off his prized lunch.

"Monsieur Gohagnon?" A short man came out of the office on Master Treville. "You can come in now." Gohagnon entered the large main chamber of Master Roshi de Treville. He was seated at a desk at the end of the room.

"Ah, Gohagnon I believe you would like to fill the position of a musketeer. I can't allow that unless you prove you're fighting skills and your courage."

"But how do I do that Master Roshi de Treville."

"You'll just have to figure that out."

With that the little man shooshed him back into the hallway. Gohagnon left the office annoyed. _This is a dream! Why can't he be a musketeer right away?_ As he pondered, Gohagnon ran right into Gorthos. Because of this hard knock, Gorthos lost his balance. As he stumbled to recover, the huge sandwich fell from his hand onto the red carpet.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Not my lunch," cried Gorthos and then turned on Gohagnon. "You have made me drop my lunch and you will pay! Such an action cannot go without recompense!! Meet me in the courtyard of the Place de Kami at twelve and we will duel." With that Gorthos walked away, feeling very sad about his lost sandwich.

Now Gohagnon was very confused. "This is starting to become crazy." As he walked back into the crowded street, he heard the voice of Vegeta yelling at someone.

"Brat! You get paid to carry around my things. Don't complain and don't ever drop them again!" The source of Vegetathos's anger was his lackey, GriTrunks, who had just dropped a bundle of parcels and boxes. Gohagnon decided to help the little guy (Chibi Trunks not Vegeta).

"Come one Vegeta, I mean Vegetathos, the load you made him carry was twice as big as him!" Gohan said as he stooped to help Gritrunks pick up the scattered items.

Now there was nothing that Vegetathos hated more than people butting into his business. "Stay out of it, bakka, or I'll kill you quicker than him!" Gohagnon was still bent down to help GriTrunks pick up the scattered boxes and wasn't paying attention. "That's it! Meet me at the courtyard of the Place de Kami at one for a duel to the death!" Vegetathos walked away and wistled for Gritrunks who ran to catch up to his master.

__

How weird can this dream get? Gohagnon walked down the street. _Am I going to run into any more characters?_ Then he noticed mirai Trunks talking to a group of musketeers. "Let me guess, um, Aratrunks." He said aloud as he joined the group. _Wait a second? Why is Pan his lackey?_

MousquePan stood by her master. _This just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I think I'm ready to wake up now._ AraTrunks finished his story and the group dispersed in separate directions.

"Monsieur, Why do you keep staring at my lackey MousquePan?" asked AraTrunks, which shook Gohagnon out of his confusion.

"I don't think she should be your lackey. She's a girl and half your age!!"

"My good sir, MousquePan has served me well for many years, why do you wish do dishonor her with your rude comment? Such things cannot be tolerated. Meet me at the courtyard of the Palace de Kami for a duel at two to settle this."

Gohagnon was completely baffled. He had just wanted to be a musketeer in this dream and now he had three duels to fight. Great!

So Whadya think?? Wierd huh. Please review and maybe I'll write some more of this strange dream of gohan's!


End file.
